wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The White Comet
HEADS UP! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS GORE AND BLOOD! DONT READ THIS IF THOSE THEMES MAKE YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE! The White Comet: The Journey begins I'd like to thank Nightseeker437, Cheetah1117=gud, and Glaciertheicewing for allowing me to use Cheetah Scaleshifter and Snowfox in my fanfic! Go check them out on the Wing of Fire Wiki! Sand and Night have join together The Sea now teens with dangerous weather The Ice has been cut to its very core While the Sky of dragons longs for more The Hive once forgotten, is now remembered The Silk and Leaf have gotten no better But if we combine all our efforts and stop the blight The White Comet will streak through the night Prologue The SkyWing soared through the fierce winds, clutching a tooth in his talons. The battle had been a success, or so it seemed. Ravine felt the wingbeats of a dragon hovering above and quickened his flight. If he could just reach the cliffs of the Sky Kingdom, if only. Teeth seized his wings. No! Ravine flapped hoping to fly off his attacker, but it was too late. They plummeted to the ground, where four other dragons awaited their leader. “Snowscales! What have you done?” A SeaWing cried. Snowscales looked up from his place. “Catching a traitor,” he answered scornfully. “Now help me chain his wings!” Sighing the SeaWing assisted Snowscales. In little time, they had Ravine on the ground chains covering every part of his wings. Behind them were a NightWing with a RainWing snout, SandWing and the weirdest looking SeaWing he’d ever saw. “I know who you all are.” Ravine hissed threateningly. “That dirty, no good, worthless organization!” The funny looking SeaWing stared at him, the bursted out laughing, followed by the SandWing. “Oh you’re rich! That’s hilarious SkyWing! And I thought your kind had no sense of humor!” She said, shaking with laughter. Ravine was shocked. She was mocking him! Snowscales caught his eye and stared at her angrily. Immediately, she fell silent. “Abyssal, tell this SkyWing who we are,” he snarled. Ravine shook with terror. Would they kill him? Abyssal cleared her throat. “We are the Lost Cause. I’m Abyssal and this is Snowscales,” she began. Ravine didn’t answer, only shooting her a murderous look. “Over there is our daughter Hurricane, Cheetah and Scaleshifter.” Ravine relaxed. They weren’t the Talons of Peace after all. Snowscales sat in silence until the end of her explanation, then stood up. Ravine cringed at the sight of his face, horribly scarred. The white NightWing stared at him not taking his eyes off him, then the world went dark. Chapter one Hurricane landed next to the base. Outside, Cheetah awaited her, emerald eyes shining in the darkness. Hurricane felt a hot feeling beneath her scales. Cheetah always treated her kindly. The two dragons stepped inside the old NightWing kingdom. Though the eruption was years ago, Hurricane always imagined she could still smell ash and smoke. “CHEETAH, HURRICANE GET IN HERE!” Screamed Snowscales. Hurricane rolled her eyes. Her father always had an anger problem. Inside Queen Battlewinner’s old palace were dozens of dragons. Some talking, some practicing battle moves, others eating what food was given to them. In one corner, a small group of dragons argued. “Oh great.” Cheetah hissed miserably. “There‘s no time for that Snowfox!” Snowscales angry voice roared loudly. “Sure there is! I must take my rightful place as Queen!” Snowfox spat back, but her head hung low and she didn’t dare look him in the eye. Snowscales backed away, a smug look in his eyes. He knew he had won. Cheetah began to approach Snowfox, but Scaleshifter beat him to it. “Easy dear.” He soothed. Hurricane was touched by Scaleshifter’s kind tone. Only a few years ago, NightWings and IceWings were sworn enemies. Being part RainWing however, Scaleshifter had none of the soured blood between either tribes. He made it seemed that was over a century ago. “Don’t beat yourself over this. We’ll go tomorrow, I promise.” Scaleshifter continued quietly. Snowfox whipped her head around and snarled. Hurricane felt all of her enthusiasm and peace drain. “You don’t know a thing about being Queen!” Snowfox screamed, blue eyes blazing. Scaleshifter shrank towards Cheetah until he was behind him. Cheetah took a step towards Snowfox, eyes narrowed. Hurricane could sense her friends emotions. Rage, regret, even fear. Finally, Snowfox flew up towards a nest she had made. Hurricane shocked her head and clutched the necklace around her neck. How long could this resistance go on? She felt soft talons brush her scales. It was her mother Abyssal. Her white and black eyes held the foreign look of battlefields she once knew. “I know how hard it is.” Abyssal cooed. Hurricane nestled herself into her mother’s wings. If only everyone else was this kind. “I know...” She was cut off by fearful shrieks, a hiss from Snowscales and a humming noise from above. Everyone was silent. Hurricane felt fear pulsating through her and her mother. Then as soon as the humming started, it vanished. Everyone sighed, safe once again. Snowscales shot everyone an annoyed look, then went to talk to an ambered colored SkyWing. Hurricane felt relief, but she couldn’t shake a suspicious feeling from her soul. They might’ve been lucky today, but tomorrow, they may not be. “Hurricane come on! It’s almost time for bed!” Cheetah’s excited call snapped her from her thoughts. She smiled, and flew up to the three nest she, Cheetah and Scaleshifter made. Settling in, darkness settled around her. As she drifted into her dream, a spirit approached her. Hurricane marveled at her stocky build and powerful wings. A SkyWing. “Hello young one,” the dragon hissed quietly. “I’m Kestrel.” Hurricane bristled. She recognized that name. The name of the SkyWing killed by a SandWing, ten years ago. “I come with a warning.” Kestrel went on. “You all must leave tomorrow, or die.” Hurricane froze. Before she could comprehend what happened, Kestrel was gone. Chapter two Hurricane stretched outside. She would hunt with the patrol and get it right this time. She couldn’t shake Kestrel’s dire warning from last night. What does it mean? No matter. Today was her big day. Her first hunt! She couldn’t wait to see Abyssal’s face when she returned with a cow in her jaws. Maybe she’d even squeeze a compliment out of Snowscales. That would be great! "Are you going to stand around or what?" Snowfox chirped happily, her anger from last night seemingly gone. Cheetah sat nearby, smiling. “Well what are we waiting for?” Hurricane roared in delight. “To the RainForest!” A three dragons remained silent as they made their way through the tunnels. Thank goodness the eruption didn’t destroy them. In little time, the trio entered the rainforest. “Okay, Steel mentioned a herd of wild pig nearby.” Cheetah whispered, keeping his voice down. “I’ll chase them to Snowfox. After she catches one, I’ll chase to you.” Hurricane hissed excitingly. “No, Hurricane, it’s your turn.” Snowfox interrupted. “When they come into view, try to build a fire wall.” Cheetah and Hurricane nodded understandably, then slunk into the bushes. Snowfox must’ve been able to track the herd, because soon the pigs were pelting towards them. Hurricane reared up and used her fire breath. A massive wall of fire blocked the pigs from escaping. “Wait for the signal.” Cheetah warned. Hurricane’s tail flipped impatiently, then she couldn’t take it any more. Roaring, she leapt towards an injured, weak pig. It squealed, catching the attention of the leader. It snorted and charged. Hurricane felt it ram into her side. Hissing in pain, she clawed unmercifully at its sides. Eventually, the pig slumped onto her chest. She stared into its eyes as it died nodded gratefully. A flicker of agreement passed through them. Then, the wild pig died. “I can’t believe you did that!” Snowfox gasped. Cheetah carried the injured pig Hurricane saw and an elderly member who couldn’t get away fast enough. Still, Hurricane’s was the biggest. She could hardly walk and it was a pain to fly with, but she managed to make it there without much trouble. As they entered the base, dragons flocked around them. “Wow! Hurricane that’s huge! How did you catch it?” A SkyWing asked. “You’ve become a great hunter!” Said a SeaWing. “And with Cheetah’s catch, that will feed us all, with leftovers!” Roared a NightWing gratefully. Finally, Snowscales and Abyssal approached the trio. “We are impressed with your hunting.” Snowscales murmured, though his eyes were narrowed, they held a pleased look. “Yes, you all did well, you get the first bites.” Abyssal added, more clearly and friendly. As all the members gathered around the food, Hurricane, Cheetah and Snowfox stepped forward. Deciding on the elder pig and a coyote, the three took their fill. Immediately everyone else pounced on what remained. There was so much commotion, that no one heard the humming above. No one, but Hurricane. “HiveWings!” She cried, but it was too late. Fire covered spears broke through the windows. Several HiveWings decended onto the dragons. Hurricane and her friends went unseen, huddled in a corner. “Hello my son.” A voice hissed scathingly. “Trustworthy! You dare show your face to me again!” Snowscale roared. A HiveWing, pushed him further into the dirt, snarling. Hurricane was shocked. Whoever this NightWing was, it was clear her father wanted nothing to do with her. Not that the NightWing minded. “Come now, that’s no way to talk to your mother. Has Nightflyer taught you nothing?” Trustworthy cooed pleasingly, a smug look on her face. Hurricane saw Snowscales flinched. Nightflyer, her grandfather, died shortly after she hatched, protecting her from a pack of wolves who took an interest in her. Snowscales often spoke of him, saying he died a hero. “You aren’t fit to speak father’s name!” Lava Flow, Hurricane’s aunt, roared. Trustworthy walked up to her, and struck her across the face. Suddenly, she tensed a fearful and angry snarl exiting her jaws. “Where are the others,” she asked. The HiveWings also listened. Hurricane felt Snowfox shudder. They can smell us! Cheetah’s mind wailed. Trustworthy stalked around. The dragonets bunched up, hoping to appear smaller. Hurricane caught her mother’s eye. Abyssal nodded. They had to go now. Flapping her wings, Hurricane fled the base, Snowfox, Cheetah and Scaleshifter following after her. Behind her, she could hear HiveWings screaming in their pursuit of the group. “Don’t look back guys!” Cheetah cried. “Don’t look back keep going!” Yeah no duh! Hurricane thought to herself. The portal, it was so close! She dove down towards the tunnels. Time slowed. Wing beats filled the air. Hurricane closed her eyes and entered the portal. The HiveWings screamed in shock and pulled up. They had made it, but now, they wouldn’t look back. Panting excessively, the group would fly...and never return. Chapter three “Flap! Flap harder!” Hurricane ordered. They had been flying for some time, and even though the others groaned in exhaustion, they didn’t question her decisions. Until now. “I can’t Hurricane! I just can’t!” Scaleshifter cried. “I have to rest!” Cheetah and Snowfox said nothing, but their eyes held the same pleading look. Hurricane sighed. “I guess we could rest for a while.” They spotted a cave a few wing flaps away and settled there. “We’ll need food soon.” Cheetah murmured. Hurricane nodded agreeably. Possibility was no far from where they were. “But we need something to trade with. None of us have treasure!” Snowfox reminded them. Everyone eyed Hurricane’s necklace. She drew herself to full height and snarled. “Absolutely not!” She roared. Everyone stayed silent, in shock. “But we have to sell it. Or we starve.” Cheetah pointed out. To Hurricane‘s surprise, Snowfox leapt to her defense. “Enough! Hurricane has a reason to keep it! Her mother gave it to her!” Snowfox pointed out. Hurricane whipped her head around. “Where did you hear that?” She asked. “Everyone knows your mother Enchanted it to protect you and then gave it to you as a hatching day present.” Snowfox replied. Cheetah looked down, clearly feeling sorry. Scaleshifter nodded understandably. Hurricane shuffled into a corner, tears leaking from her eyes. She felt the coldness of Snowfox’s scales brush against her. “I...I don’t know what to do. We need food more than ever, but I want something of my parents.” She whimpered. “Easy, easy Hurricane. It’s alright, we’ll find a way.” Snowfox soothed. Hurricane wanted to believe that, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of betrayal. She know it was coming. Kestrel told her, and she didn’t say anything. Hurricane laid down but sleep didn’t come. Let me sleep tonight. Please. She must’ve fallen asleep some time later, because when she woke up, it was dawn. Outside the cave on a ledge not far from it, Cheetah was sitting alone. She flew over, careful not to disturb the others and sat beside him. “I don’t know if I’ll ever forget last night.” Cheetah murmured. Hurricane could relate to him. They had left his two brothers behind. “You know, my mom said that when she was a dragonet, that there was a place called Jade Mountain.” Hurricane began. Cheetah look up, uncertainty sparkled in his eyes, but there was also hope. “She said they take in several dragonets at a time. Maybe, we could go there to be safe.” She replied. The idea struck her so suddenly, she was shocked she hadn’t thought of it before. “We’ll go there soon.” She flew back to the cave where Snowfox and Scaleshifter were sleeping. The group stayed in the cave, hunting what they could, though it wasn’t enough. No one talked to each other. Every day grew longer and longer. Hurricane felt no compassion from her friends. Sleep didn’t come easy to Hurricane, she was too anxious. Even if she wasn’t, the sounds of the others kept her awake. Sometimes Snowfox would stir and Hurricane hoped she would awake, her, Cheetah or even Scaleshifter, but nothing happened. No matter how much they stirred, they always stayed asleep. Just dreams. Finally, she had enough. Walking outside, she took off for a flight alone. Hurricane felt free, free and calm. This was what she needed. Even so, she had to return soon before the others awoke. Taking a roundabout trip, she headed back. Snowfox was awake, flicking her tail impatiently. “So where to Hurricane?” She asked. Hurricane beckoned her outside. “Want to go flying for a little bit?” She inquired. Snowfox smiled. The two were soon in flight, enjoying a bit of time to themselves. Eventually they stopped by a river. It was so calm, so peaceful. Hurricane found hard to believe the world was war torn. Surely they could stop it. That what’s the Lost Cause was trying to do! “Hurricane! We have to head back!” Snowfox called. Hurricane nodded, she flapped her wings when something shiny in the sky caught her attention. Her scales pricked with apprehension. Running to Snowfox, Hurricane dragged her into the trees. It was a SilkWing, a blaze of reds and greens. “Stay here!” Hurricane hissed to Snowfox. Darting out of the treeline, Hurricane flung the SilkWing to the ground. “What are you doing?!” Screamed Scaleshifter. Hurricane looked up. Scaleshifter stood on the bank gaping at the scene. Cheetah was with her, eyes wide with amazement and shock. The SilkWing writhed underneath Hurricane’s talons, but she was too big. “You didn’t need to pounce on him! Three moons, you’re aggressive!” Cheetah hissed disapprovingly. Hurricane stared at Snowfox. Her friend’s were glazed with shock. “He’s a threat.” Hurricane protested. “I’m trying to protect us!” Scaleshifter rolled his eyes. “That’ll be a first!” He shouted. Enraged Hurricane let the SilkWing go. She watched him fly off, tail flipping in anger. She stared at her friends for a minute. Then disappeared into the river. On the riverbed, she thought about what they said. Was she truly too impulsive? She never thought of it, but she didn’t like Scaleshifter’s words. That’ll be a first! ''Hurricane tucked her head into her talons. Then she swam back up the surface. The others were waiting. “You’re right. I was wrong to attack the SilkWing, but arguing will get us nowhere. Imagine if we were like this back home. We wouldn’t be friends, and I guarantee none of us would be standing here if we hadn’t become such good friends.” Hurricane spoke clearly and loudly. “The river did not fill with water for me to hide. The island didn’t blow up to give us shelter. Scaleshifter did not need to save Cheetah from being killed.” She saw Cheetah flinch. He had been nearly slain by a MudWing, only for Scaleshifter to intervene. He would’ve never survived on his own. “Our Journey has just begun, but we are different. Our tribes live on and though some disappear, we must protect them, can’t we be united by that?” She begged. Snowfox’s ears pricked with interest. Scaleshifter‘s eyes lit up with hope. Cheetah’s foreign look, became bright and strong. Hurricane smiled, it was working! They were beginning to see they needed each other! Scaleshifter sat in silence for a moment. Then he stood up. He no longer looked lost, but determined. He turned to Hurricane, appreciation shining in his smile and asked, “Where do we go now leader?” Chapter four Hurricane had never seen Jade Mountain, but she had heard it was huge and spotting it wasn’t a difficult task. The school had been abandoned, but the scrolls inside had value, more than Hurricane’s necklace. “I don’t know about this guys.” Scaleshifter whispered. “What if we’re seen and arrested?” Cheetah nuzzled him comfortingly. “Don’t worry. This is the last place they’ll look for us.” He reassured him. They entered the caves, searching for any scrolls they could find. Hurricane knew that this was the perfect place. Even a scroll on the Dragonets of Destiny would be worth a lot. A scroll lying on the ground caught her attention. Picking it up, she read through it. It was Animus history. Curious, Hurricane kept reading. “Darkstalker...blah blah blah...Albatross and Fathom, Princess Anemone, Prince Artic, wow,” she realized. There were more animus dragons in Pyrrhia then had thought. Though they were all gone, she no longer felt alone. It was as if she was part of one great Animus dragon, a claw or a paw, helping to make the world a better place. “Hurricane!” Cheetah’s voice came from the opening. Hurricane tucked the scroll under her wing and came out. “Found anything?” She asked. “Nope. Just some charred vines, old footprints and a dreamvisitor.” Cheetah replied. “A dreamvisitor? Go get it! Quickly!” Hurricane barked sternly. Cheetah skittered back to the place where he found the gem. Coming out, he handed it to Hurricane. “What do you mean? I thought the powers of dreamvisitors were myths.” He growled, sounding puzzled. “Dreamvisitors can contact dragons through dreams. It’s hard to find one, as only three exist.” Hurricane explained quickly. “Oh.” Cheetah said, though he still looked confused. "Well, get it!" Hurricane ordered briskly. Cheetah nodded and ran into the other side of the library. After awhile he pulled a shining Sapphire free from the desk, which was in shambles. "Here it is." Hurricane held the dreamvisitor in her talon. ''With this, I can contact my parents, let them know we're okay. Hurricane thought to herself. She held it tightly, then put it in her pouch she brought. There were more wingbeats and Hurricane steadied herself, ready to defend her friend. A yellow snout poked it's way into the space, and Hurricane roared, rushing over. A HiveWing with...blue markings? Hurricane couldn't believe it! "Who are you?" She growled. The HiveWing shot her a crooked smile. "Name's Carpenter. Nice to meet you." He answered, holding out a talon. Hurricane smacked it away and kept her gaze narrowed. She circled Carpenter, examining every scale, like she would with a gemstone. Finally she stepped away. "He's not a threat." she concluded. She heard a hiss and caught Cheetah and Scaleshifter baring their teeth. Glacier had said nothing, but her gaze was narrowed. "Hurricane, he's a HiveWing, he's our enemy!" "But he's not mind controlled now." Hurricane pointed out. "Therefore, not a threat." Carpenter tilted his head. "What?" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)